Freedom fighters part 1
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Hello guys, this story is my first story and I tried to spice things up by making a whole series about the blue blur's partner, tails. I am personally a huge fan of tails and I wanted to give him some spotlight like he does rightfully deserve. I also feel like this story will appeal to a lot of sonic fans. Don't take my word for it, Read this story! please review and follow me. Thx


Freedom fighters

This story begins in the constant battle between sonic and tails versus eggman in death mountain. However, Sonic is struggling to destroy eggman's newest mech."you rodent I finally beat you and I will now destroy off of the face of this planet!" eggman said. In that moment Tails saw the look of despair in sonic and as quick as his X1 Tornado he used his sticky bomb to free sonic from eggman's contraption."thanks Tails, I was almost a goner." The small, but now big kid gave him a thumbs up and said,"no problem and aren't we supposed to destroy eggman's machine?" Within the blink of an eye sonic went into his signature spin dash attack and finally, the giant machine fell to the ground with a huge crash sound."Buddy since we defeated this ugly monster do you want go home and make a chili dog as a celebration?" Tails sputtered quickly,"thanks sonic but I am good, I ate before the battle." This dynamic duo then walked home in strides and not to long sonic is confronted by villagers. "Today sonic the hedgehog saved the village once again and so we want to show you our appreciation by throwing a party for you." So, sonic jogged to a gigantic tent where the rest of the crime fighting squad,Team Sonic, were but noticed that tails was walking away slowly. The blue blur then asked tails,"where are you going?" Tails then responded," I am going to go work on a few mechs while you and the rest of the crew go party."While sonic was running he thought to himself," why does tails always works on those damn machines, it's like he loves them over us."

Now the story heads to miles prower and in his amazing, but sophisticated laboratory. Tails locks the door then finally relaxes."whew, I am finished with crime fighting and now I am going to work on my for two hours straight he fixed up any mech,gadget or contraption, but their was one strange thought in his mind, what would life be like if he was the main hero? This question bothered him so much that he stopped working on the X1 tornado and had a whole discussion to himself about this."Would I have fame, girls and glory?" Tails at that instant had a vision of him smiling at crowd of people screaming,"hip, hip, hooray!" This vision inspired the fox to dream but this bubble was quickly diminished as he heard the front door swing open. Sonic and company came into the house laughing in joy. Sonic quickly said, "knuckles I can't believe you actually ate that pepper, your mouth was literally on fire!" Amy and sticks strolled into the house with grace. "Ya, well a echidna's gotta do what an echidna's gotta do." Tails then entered the room nervously as he made it his goal to absolutely get a part in the living room and not talk to the crew. However as tails was about to close the door sonic stood in front of him."hello tails how are you doing?" Tails then replied,"I am doing good sonic, but why are you standing in my way?" Sonic was doing his signature toe tapping and said,"you know exactly why I am doing this." Tails was thinking in his mind,"how am I going to get out of this scenario?" Sonic then loudly said,"Knux, you get the door and tails you take a seat." Tails then did as he was told and a conversation that tails didn't want begun."why tails do you do this every time, you never come to public events that celebrate us and you hide in that laboratory of yours?" Tails mockingly replied,"what are you talking about sonic I don't always do that." Then out of the blue the whole crew says,"ya, you do!" Tails then felt a new feeling, a feeling of independence and hope. "Tails you are a part of this crew and you're a hero too." Tails then with no remorse said,"you're joking right, I am not a hero but a sidekick to this crew! I am a freaking sidekick man that gets treated like dirt everyday by you guys. Knuckles, oh knuckles, how much you really frustrate me, you are the dumbest animal in the whole world. Amy, no offense but, you are a freaking bitch to me and nobody else. Sticks, well I don't have a lot to say about you but I know this, you are crazy in the head! And last but not least the biggest duchebag I have ever met, Sonic the freaking hedgehog! They call you this amazing and courageous hero, but in reality we all know that without me you could not ever defeat eggman!" Sonic then said to tails,"like you could defeat him, you are just a baby who always needs someone to hold his hand and can never fend for himself!" Then as quick as a bullet tails grabbed all of his belongings and told the whole crew as he is walking out,"you will see guys when there will be a crime fighting team that is better than this crew and you guys will regret ever treating me like a sidekick." Sonic and the rest of the team laugh at him while he walks deep into the wilderness where his second home is located. Most of the crew from team sonic are laughing at the thought of tails being a leader."Guys, you should't be scared he will come back within the next day and apologize for what he said and everything will be normal." Sonic said. Most of the crew agreed with sonic but, it was sticks who thought other wise."I saw the look in his eyes and he was serious, I just hope that weird voodoo magic or aliens harm him."

The story now moves into a week later from the incident with sonic and company and tails is eating breakfast and watching the news."Breaking news, there has been a new super hero going around by the name of the Arctic Fox." Then the coanchor trish kiwi happily said,"this vigilante has been saving the day in the place of team sonic who haven't fought in the last few days." Tails now finished with his breakfast was thinking to himself,"I need to go see a fight with this hero so then I can ask him to be on my team." So tails cleans up the house quickly like he always does and heads into town ready to draft his first member! Miles prower is now watching from what he calls a civilization view when out of the blue a robbery was proceeding when tails noticed the Arctic fox came and quickly ended this robbery. Tails was in awe and shock."Holy crap he just took out that gang with finesse and fury, I need to draft him." So he immediately goes into his solid snake stealth approach and followed him to his house. The swift fox than just took a picture and left the mysterious hero's house. Prower then trudged on home and found out how he was going to convince him to join his team, by waiting until there is another crime being committed then the hero will arrive however, he is not going to suspect that tails will swoop in and capture him. "That plan sound perfect but, I will have to be patient and I hope it is worth it" tails said with glee. Well as fortune was on his side he did not have to wait even an hour before another crime was happening in the town, so the excited fox got his gear ready and immediately flew swiftly to the crime scene. As he arrived on the scene he soon saw the young hero taking them out quickly and tails was worried about this."damn, I need to catch him quick or else he is going to disappear like sonic did." But tails being one of the fastest members on the old squad he quickly came down to a point where he and the arctic fox are face to face."I need to talk to you, arctic fox." Tails said. The arctic fox then replied,"Well sir if it is an interview on my crime fighting I can't do that because I have to leave." Then before tails can say another word he is gone!"What, how did he do that?" The upset fox now left the scene and headed to his house thinking,"damn, I didn't catch him, my plans of being a better hero is ruined!" For a little while he was grieving over this until he heard a little voice in his head tell him,"Dude, you have his address so go talk to him at night and simply convince him." Tails then saying out loud,"thank you brain!" And he headed out in the night to the house of one the coldest yet warmest heros."if I use this atom manipulator I gain make it where I can simply walk through walls, I hope he does listen." The smart fox darts quickly to the arctic fox's house and heads for his room to find him almost about to go to bed. All of a sudden he sees tails and just watches him to see if he will do anything bad. The yellow fox then says,"hello, arctic fox I came to talk to you about something." The now curious fox then asked,"well, what do you want and how do you know about me and the arctic fox?" Tails then whispered to him,"for knowing that you are the winter fox, well I have my sources and two, I wanted to talk to you about joining my team." So, the young and shy hero is explaining that he wants to form a crime-fighting team to stop the bad crimes that happen in bygone island."okay, your plan does sound promising, but who will we go up against, as in competition?" Tails then dreadfully said,"we will go up against Team Sonic." The not so confident fox thought he was going to quit on him, but he was shocked when he heard him say,"ya, I will join your team, but I got to know one thing, who are you?" Tails then revealed himself to this hero in confidence."No way! Your miles prower one of the coolest members on the team." The amazed hero said. Tails now in awe and shock said,"yuppie know who I am?" Then the other fox said,"of course I know who you are, you and sonic inspired me to be a hero but I am just wondering, what happened with you and sonic." Tails answered him quickly,"we had a bad outing and I got kicked out, but now I am here to form a team that will change bygone island." The now more awake teen said,"well, if we are going to form this team we have to come up with a sick and I am thinking of something like the justice league!" Tails then said,"well, not a bad name,but we are not DC comics so I was thinking the freedom fighters instead." "Wow, that sounds dope!I can get used to that." Then he asked an important question to tails,"when are we meeting?" Tails thought about this for a few moments then came up with a solution,"meet me in town square this weekend at noon." Tails then responded,"see you later arctic fox." But before he left,the young but experienced fox told the arctic fox,"I can tell already that we will become great friends so, please don't let anything come in between us, alright?" The arctic fox then replied,"I will not let you down miles and you won't let me down." So tails then quickly told him that he should just call him tails but, the kid said this before he vanished,"call me jojo and not the arctic fox." The two tailed fox then vanished into the night thinking,"I know we are enemies now, but in time you will see the greatness that I behold so sonic, you better be on your toes because the freedom fighters are coming to save the day.

Sonic is now just looking through a window thinking,"why were you a duechbag to tails?" The strong blue blur now does something he hasn't done in a long time, he releases the tears of his pain.

Hey guys I apologize for taking so long to upload this story, I wanted to make sure it was a good story to start my fan fiction. I just want to say that tails, sonic, the name freedom fighters, and bygone island belong to sega but, the character jojo does belong to me. One last thing I plan on writing 2 more stories continuing on this story on. Well, I hope you guys enjoy and if you can follow me that would make my day.


End file.
